1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a method for transmitting a signal and a device therefor, and more particularly, to a method of automatically adjusting a signal based on the length of a transmission cable propagating the signal and a device therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The power consumption resulting from a serial link of a mobile device is desired to be controlled at a suitable value. In general, a transmitter causes high power consumption; the power consumption resulting from the transmitter is related to the length of a transmission cable. Regarding to a design of a serial link, the transmitter is designed based on the longest length of a transmission cable in order to support one of various signal transmissions via transmission cables of various lengths, such as a 1-meter, 3-meter or 5-meter transmission cable. In other words, a signal generated by the transmitter is designed to have a fixed maximum swing for supporting signal transmission via the longest length of a transmission cable so that the transmitter is ensured to support signal transmission via the longest length of the transmission cable. However, when the transmitter (especially set in a mobile device) is employed to transmit a signal to an external device via a short length of a transmission cable, unnecessary power consumption and electromagnetic interference (EMI) will be created.